Experimental Happiness
by Aneko Kitana
Summary: After the war with Fuse has ended, there is time for “consummating” a relationship. Leading to a sweet scene in the lives of two lovers. Mandark awakens early in the morning to check on Dexter. Shonen-ai, fluff, DexDark, One-shot, Mpreg. *SQUEE!*


**Experimental Happiness **

**By: Aneko Kitana**

Dear Readers and Reviewers:

Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Fusion Fall Or Dexter's Laboratory Nor Any Of The Characters Herein. I do however lay claim to the scenario and all (if any) OC's, but I rarely add them in so don't worry. I hope you all enjoy! NO FLAMES PLEASE!

Content Warning: Shonen-ai, Fluff, M-preg (male pregnancy!). No like, no read!

Preveiw: After the war with Fuse has ended, there is time for "consummating" a relationship, leading to a sweet scene in the lives of two lovers. Mandark awakens early in the morning to check on Dexter, who is asleep nearby. Shonen-ai. Fluff. Mpreg. DexDark *Squee!* This is a One-shot, but If I get some good reviews I may just make this the third part to the KYEC series...

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* =(^3^)= ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Dark Blue eyes groggily opened to the darkness that engulfed the room their owner had been sleeping in. A long grin stretched across the owners face. Darkness… Oh how wonderful it was. Although, he had more important things to think about right now, so he abandoned the thought.

Stretching his lanky limbs up and away from his body, he slowly got his upper torso to an upright position. He groped his hand across the table nearby, searching for his spectacles. With a quiet cry of success, he slipped them on over his eyes. He then swiveled his head to the side and examined the luminescent face of the digital clock nearby.

**: 4:12 am: **

Mandark Astronomonov-McPhearson sighed audibly. It was just too early… as usual.

You see, after the fall of the diabolical Lord Fuse, everyone had fallen back into the norm. Well, everyone except the resident geniuses. Mandark had proposed late in the fight for freedom, desperate to have his love before Fuse got the upper hand.

He had never expected an ecstatic "I do!" to escape the lips of his beloved. Never had he realized just how happy a nemesis could make him. Then again, he had fallen hard for a petite little genius with fiery- red hair and soul-searing blue eyes.

Speaking of Dexter, Mandark turned his head to gaze at said boy, a loving smile twisting onto his lips.

Oh yes. He **had** fallen hard.

Dexter was now currently snuggled into the black-satin quilt that was covering his body, his lovely eyes closed tight in his slumber. His usually curly locks were now splayed across the cushiony pillow that he had snuggled his head against.

Mandark watched for a few moments, his eyes following the sheets as they moved up and down slowly to his breathing. Another smile made it to his lips, the previous nights "romp" playing out again.

Mandark would never tell anyone about his and Dexter's sex life, but "Damn!"

"I don't deserve you in the least, my love…" he whispered as he leaned over Dexter's sleeping form. He gently pressed his lips against Dexter's soft curls, trying not to awaken the scientist.

"Einstein knows you need the sleep….."Mandark mused as he slowly pulled away.

Recently he had made it his solemn mission to keep his beloved as far away from the Labs as possible, which was no small feat mind you. Dexter was as stubborn as they come, which Mandark thought to be an extremely endearing quality about him. But, it also meant that, despite his "condition", Dexter would be in his Lab for days upon days without returning to the outside world.

But, that all changed when Mandark called for the Labs to go on auto-pilot for a few months. He'd be **damned** if anything took away this chance again! The first three experiments had failed a week into the process, leaving his beloved weak and emotionally drained. This was another reason for Dexter's manic refusal to leave his Lab.

But, after hearing Dexter's outcries of success, Mandark had **forced** Dexter to abandon the lab.

He remembered it like it was only yesterday:

_"It has to work!"_

_"I know…I know, Dexter. You have to take it easy for it to take this time…"_

_Dexter sobbed into Mandark's shirt, clinging to him as tight as his weakened muscles would allow._

_Mandark gazed down at him, his own sadness evident in his gaze. Three failed attemps…_

_"It will work! You'll see……Now…Let's get you back upstairs and get you something to eat!"_

_Mandark lifted Dexter easily into his arms, being careful not to jostle him as he slowly left the lab._

That had been a week ago, and now his Dexter was safely commandeered to the outside world for the remainder of the experiment.

Mandark snuck his hand under the sheets, running his fingers gently over Dexter's bare arm for a few moments.

Dexter twitched a bit, but slept soundly on, curling up a bit more in the quilt.

Mandark smiled and laid his body back down onto the master bed, slowly sidling up to lay flush against his lover's back.

Dexter made a soft purr-like noise as he snuggled back into Mandark's body.

Mandark let out a pleased little sigh as he let his hand explore over Dexter's subtle shape. Fingers caressed nimbly over his shoulder, then to his chest, and then finally to his stomach.

Where it stopped its journey and came to rest, just softly rubbing against it.

Dexter moaned softly, snuggling closer, his body curling into a more natural position.

Mandark's usually hard gaze softened considerably as he rubbed his love's now distended abdomen. Even the thought of what now resided there gave Mandark the warmest of tingly feelings, making him chuckle softly.

"Oh Einstein, I love you Dexter……" he breathed as he kept up the ministrations.

But the moment soon died….

Mandark's eyes widened in disbelief, his hand moving back an inch away from Dexter's body.

Dexter gave out a soft moan of discomfort, his torso twisting to try and get away from it. But, to his dismay, and Mandark's disbelief, the movement issued again.

Mandark couldn't help but cry out quietly in happiness, his hand going back to rest on his love's bulge gently.

"It's moving……..?"

Mandark blinked, startled by the sudden question. He'd recognize that Russian lilt anywhere.

"I thought you were asleep……" he whispered, leaning closer to Dexter's body. He looked down, smiling when baby blues shined back up at him, hazed over with sleep.

Dexter shook his head, opting to smiling sleepily up at Mandark. "I was……….but-……"

Mandark returned the disbelieving smile.

"It moved. I felt it, Dexter…It worked this time…" Mandark said as he pulled Dexter closer.

Tears sprang to Dexter's sleepy eyes as he processed that tiny tid-bit of information.

"It moved…." He mimed, to shook up in his disbelief to pull out a genuine comeback this time around.

Mandark smiled and kissed his forehead gently.

"But that's all we need, now…isn't it?" he replied quietly.

Dexter just smiled tearfully and nodded, trying to roll over so he could snuggle into Mandark's arms.

Mandark, sensing his distress, slid his arms under Dexter's light torso and pulled him close, letting him snuggle all he wished. Heh. Who was he to deny his pregnant beloved?

Dexter tilted his head up, gazing happily up at his husband. Mandark returned the gaze, just as happy as his husband was. And, leaning down just a bit, he captured Dexter's lips in a gentle kiss.

A few moments passed between the two, until their need to breathe broke them apart again.

"I love you, Mandark…" Dexter sighed; his head snuggled close to Mandark's chest.

"And I you, Dexter… Now. Go back to sleep love…You need it…" Mandark whispered gently, leaning in a bit closer, so that the message was breathed into Dexter's ear.

Dexter shivered; his body arching into Mandark's as much as physically possible.

Mandark chuckled, pulling Dexter snug against him and watching as his eyes began to droop again.

With an adorable yawn, and a quick nuzzling of his husband, Dexter fell right back into unconsciousness.

Mandark snuck a glance at the digital clock face again, smiling when he noted the time.

**: 5:00 am:**

" 5:00 am. On the Dot. Our experiment has officially been dubbed a rousing success! First signs of life! Can't wait to tell everyone the excellent news!"

**~Fin~**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* =(^3^)= ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Please Read and Review...or I shall whack you all wif my CRAZY WRENCH!**


End file.
